


Fire In The Heart

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [3]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cold, Cuddling, M/M, Shivering, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Galahad gets very cold until Tristan helps his pup.





	

As the snow fell heavily outside, Galahad shivered. The power had gone out earlier in the evening before Galahad could do anything about it. He tried fixing the breakers and even tried using the back up generators. None of it would work. Tristan had gotten back right after Galahad gave up trying to get the power back on. They cuddled in bed with Tristan's arms wrapped tightly around Galahad. It didn't help the younger man.

Tiptoeing out of the room, Galahad grabbed some spare blankets out of the hallway closet and wrapped himself up on the couch. He didn't want to keep shivering so violently that he woke Tristan up from some well deserved sleep. The man pushed himself into the back of the couch as much as he could to keep his warmth. His mind went blank as his tiredness caught up with him.

Sometime later he awoke with another body pressing against his back and some light coming from the fireplace. Tristan must have woke up after Galahad left the bed. His bird was always a light sleeper. Especially with the younger man. On the upside he stopped shivering. He turned himself to face Tristan. When stormy eyes met dark ones, he realized his bird was still awake.

"Hi." Galahad whispered.

"Hello." Tristan answered with his own whisper. The older wrapped his arm around Galahad tighter. "Are you warm now?"

"Much warmer, thank you." He gave Tristan a soft kiss as he wrapped his own arms around the man.

They fell asleep like that. With the fire lit in the fireplace and in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
